Love on the Run
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This story is set during The Winter Soldier and post Movie.
1. Coming Home

Steve Rogers AKA Captain America fled S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ 36 hours ago, in that time both he and Natasha Romanova AKA Black Widow found their way to an abandon Top Secret Army Base deep in the heart of The Pines a heavily forested area of coastal plain stretching across more than seven counties of southern New Jersey the very base Where in 1941 Steve Rogers became Captain America thanks to Dr. Abraham Erskine and his Super Solder Serum. 30 minutes ago the base self-destructed.

In one of the old barracks Steve Rogers laid the unconscious Natasha Romanova on his old bunk until she came round thanks to the Super Solder Serum his body temperature ran in the low 100s.

Lying in the bunk Steve moved Natasha closer to him to keep her warm. That's when Natasha herself began to stir murmuring of a half groan, "Warm… "

Natasha's green eyes fluttered open to find Steve's blue eyes looking back at him, moving to a better position Natasha winced at the pain of her bruised ribs, as she asked in a painful breathy tone of voice, "Not that I don't find you attractive Steve… why am I draped over you like a blanket?

"Shared boldly warmth Natasha" Steve said with a smile and a silvery tone.

"Such a boy scout" Natasha muttered in a soft whisper.

Steve could feel Natasha's ample bosom pressing into his chest and Natasha could feel something pressing into her thigh as she thought to herself, n_ot as much of boy scout as I thought!_

Natasha's shoulder length hair draped over both sides of Steve's face and head as she kissed him, pressing her thigh into Steve's lightly rubbing it up and down.

Turning crimson Steve said "Lake Atsion isn't far from here and we can wash up in a cabin"

In a smoky yet husky tone of voice Natasha raised her eyebrow and purred in a soft and smoky yet husky and sultry voice, "Just wash up… Steve?"

20 minutes and two miles later Steve emerged in a clearing two see a group of campers and saw Natasha in Steve's arms being carried like a new bride and one of them called out, "You two a couple?"

Natasha pulled herself closer to Steve telling them in a silvery tone, "Newlyweds"

"Mr. & Mrs. Steve Anderson…" Steve stated confidently.

"These used to be where the scientists and their families lived" Steve said in a whisper

Steve & Natasha entered the rustic cabin, grinning Steve gestured with his hand to the shower and in a silvery tone said, "Ladies first"

"Such a gentlemen" Natasha said softly on her way to the shower, Steve couldn't help but admire the suppleness of her body as she gracefully walked passed him.

20 minutes later as Steve passed Natasha on his way to the shower as she was walking out, Natasha couldn't help but admire his 6' 2, 240 pound muscular frame and think; _I wonder if the rest of him is so… developed. _

What Natasha didn't see was the smirk on Steve's face as he walked the distance to the shower, he could feel her eyes on him of course.

15 minutes later Steve came out of the shower dressed in nothing but a white shower towel wrapped round his waist, off to the side Natasha was enjoying the show and using her tongue to play with her lips using them all too subtly to wet them.

Natasha Romanova seductively started letting her hips sway as she closed distance on Steve. Using her 5' 3' frame she pinned him to the wall saying in a smoky and husky voice, "We have to act the part Steve… we have an audience"

Steve didn't say anything he grabbed her round the waist with both hands lifting her onto one of the counters so they were the same height before he leaned in kissing her. Natasha had expected to be the one in control however apparently Steve was paying attention the last time they kissed as he was now alternating between kissing and nibbling on her lips.

Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her, and she could feel the bulge in his pants for the second time whispering in his ear, "not as much of boy scout as I thought!"

Coyly pushing Steve away, Natasha walked over to the fireplace and the roaring fire within. She made it half the distance when she let her towel drop giving Steve an eyeful of what he desired.

Lying down on the rug in front of the fireplace Natasha purred in a smoky yet sultry voice, "The towel was an invitation Steve"

"I know… I was just thinking of how much you remind me of Peggy, Margaret Carter… we were close" Steve stated softly

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at Steve's pronouncement, noticing the hint of regret on Steve's face as he admitted, "There wasn't time for that…"

Crossing the room Steve told Natasha with regret in his voice, "On my last m mission the one that took down Hydra… we said after it was done we would meet at the stork club…"

She looked positively radiant bathed in the firelight as it danced over her creamy white skin; Natasha watched as a tear rolled down his face thinking, _His heart it's broken… he loved her_

Reaching up she pulled Steve down to her asking softly, "Steve… am I the first woman since her"

Natasha didn't need to hear his answer she could see it on his face, she was the first since Margaret Carter.

"She is a hard act to follow…" Steve said in a silvery tone earnest tone.

Between kisses as she nuzzled his neck Natasha said "I… don't… know… I… think… I… could… do… it…"

Steve was about to protect when one of her fingers found its way over his lips, telling him "it's alright…"

Crawling up his body Natasha let out a light shiver as she lowered herself onto him, she could feel her folds being pushed apart thinking, _OOOooohhhhh GGGoddd this is feels good. _ She settled into a rhythm gently letting her hips move back and forth, Natasha could feel Steve enter her a little deeper with each thrust of her hips.

Steve started moving his hips in rhythm with hers causing Natasha to ether scream or bite down on her lip, that's when her hips started working in a figure eight motion as they moved side to side.

Natasha Romanova had been taught the art of seduction by the best, but this wasn't about seduction, not many people knew this but she was nearly as old as Steve himself. That's why she felt a connection to him.

It had been two weeks since the takedown of the H.Y.D.R.A that was masquerading as S.H.I.E.L.D.

Natasha Romanova had outed herself in process, she was sitting at an outdoor table at café somewhere in Italy, she was lifting her espresso to her lips thinking, _Why have I been so tired!_

Then the memory of what both she and Steve had done hit her like a ton of bricks as she spat in a tight tone of voice, "Steve Rogers… you fertile son of-"


	2. I'm Pregnant

Natasha Romanova was the most wanted person on the planet witch made getting back into the U.S. complicated in the extreme, she had to hopscotch from one country to another six times before heading to her true destination America. She started in Italy then stayed in France for a week before going to England, and then heading to Spain and Argentina, before heading to Cuba before entering the U.S. She was still trying to establish a new identity. Then she remembered the name that she and Steve used at the cabins "Natalie Anderson"

All told it took her a month to make it back to New York.

Because of her training Natasha Romanova was able to enter the apartment of Steve Rogers with relative ease and what's more she was able to do it without leaving a trace. So that's where she was sitting in the darkened apartment waiting in the shadows for Steve Rogers.

Natasha's sultry disembodied voice said, "Steve you entered this apartment without even checking"

"This is a secure building… and the person at the desk said a Mrs. Anderson was looking for me" Steve said matter of factly.

Looking at Natasha, Steve said in a silvery tone. "That was the name we used at the cabin… you are the only other person that knows it."

As he took in the scene the one thing Steve noticed was Natasha wasn't wearing her trademark Black Widow cat suit in its place was a pair of body hugging yoga pants and a loose fitting top.

Steve had just put the keys down when Natasha said in a tense tone of voice, "Steve… we have a problem!"

Taking out the small electrical jamming device Natasha flipped the switch turning it on saying softly, "Now we can talk freely…"

Lifting her top Natasha said tenderly, "We're having a baby!"

Steve had a look of bewilderment on his face as his mind was working a mile a minute when Natasha said flatly, "It's yours… that's not what worries me"

That's when Steve came out of his daze and said in a tight tone of voice, "The Serum"

"Yes Steve…" Stated Natasha with a look of concern on her face she and a strained voice she said, "The Serum, up until now you have been the only source because it bonded to your DNA"

"The child will have my DNA" Steve said with an undertone of frustration and fear. He realized that the child would be in constant danger because of who their father is.

Seeing the look of frustration on Steve's face Natasha said, "You're not the only one that's been enhanced Steve."

Slipping his arm round her Steve said "I know I place we can hide out… I built a cabin there"

With a smirk and a sarcastic tone Natasha said, "did you now…"

Two days later on Ellesmere Island in Canada, the temperature was 3 degrees Fahrenheit, -15 with the wind chill factor.

Natasha stated sarcastically, "Reminds me of Siberia… if you told me we were coming here I would have brought my mink"

"Some native Inuit's gave me two Arctic fox coats" Steve said

Natasha raised her eyebrow at the comment, when Steve said, "They were welcoming gifts… I didn't have the heart to tell them I didn't have a wife"

"Besides to refuse them would have been an insult" Steve commented.

* * *

Two hours later they arrived at the Canadian Forces Station Alert an airmen of the Royal Canadian Air Force greeted them saying, "Welcome to Canada Mr. Rodgers, Mrs. Anderson… Steve per your request your Snow Cat has been prepped and is waiting…"

"Thank you James" Steve told the airmen.

About an hour later they arrived at Cape Columbia the northern most part of Canada and Natasha saw Steve's idea of a small cabin. The cabin was a large ranch style log cabin it was 1,986 sq. feet. It features an open concept design and a covered wrap porch encompassing three front-facing sides of the cabin itself in an L shape design.

The Master Bedroom had a fireplace just beyond the foot of the bed. The cabin itself used Geothermal heating, but the living area had its own fireplace. The master bedroom has its own bathroom and walk in closet.

Natasha was about to head to one of the guest bedrooms when Steve directed her to the Master bedroom telling her "Shared bodily warmth… remember."

Tucking Natasha under the covers to a king size bed Steve went to the fireplace and started a fire to heat the room, while Natasha pulled the Black Mink Fur Comforter up around herself.

Looking at the picture before him Steve asked Natasha softly, "Warm enough?"

Natasha was plenty warm and Steve knew it however Natasha stated emphatically, "NO!"

Smirking at her Steve crawled under the covers only to have Natasha molded her naked body to his Spooning Steve telling him, "Now I am plenty warm"

As Steve wrapped his arm round her resting his arm on Natasha's waste and belly he felt a sudden kick.

* * *

The following morning Natasha woke up in the bed alone, to see Steve dragging a large case out of the bedroom closet and down the hall into the main living area. Putting on her robe Natasha followed him, and to her surprise she found Steve checking over a hunting rifle.

"What are you hunting?" Natasha asked.

"Polar Bear" Steve said offhandedly.

"Go with the, .500 Jeffery barrel… or better yet I'll come with" Natasha stated with a smirk, "I never miss."

With Natasha's help getting the rifle set up was short work, and Steve was hooking up the hunting sled to the Snowmobile in no time.

Natasha came out dressed head to toe in furs so she was nice and toasty warm as she hopped onto the back of the Snowmobile and they were off.

Fortunately they were lucky about five miles out from the cabin they found a ten foot tall 1,700 pound male Polar Bear, from the back of the Snowmobile itself Natasha lined up her shot using an R8 Professional Hunter and took the shot putting one on the head. Both of them watched as the bear dropped.


	3. Complications

Natasha & Steve had been at the cabin for about a month and Natasha was now two months pregnant and sore all over, Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek Steve said, "Come on… were going to the Hot Springs…"

Steve called the person he pays to maintain the cabin in his absence and asked, "Can you pick us up in the sled!"

Looking at Steve, Natasha said, "There aren't hot springs in Canada…"

"There are in Greenland… it's a short trip across the Nares Strait" Steve said as he lifted her into his arms like she were a baby.

"We can hop a puddle jumper" Steve offered.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at his comment and took her burner cell out of her pocket and hit call saying, "Its Natasha I need a SIKORSKY 76C for a day… maybe longer"

Looking at Steve she put her hand over the phone and said in a silvery tone, "It's a private air service… they get paid not to ask to many questions"

"Pick up at Alert Airport" Natasha stated "Two hours"

30 minutes later Steve started to walk hitting an icon on his smart phone telling Natasha calmly, "We have 15 seconds to get out before it arms itself…"

No sooner had they stepped outside into the cold air when they heard a chorus of dogs yelps coming from a team of Northern Inuit Dog set up in a "fan hitch" configuration; Steve got in the sled first and Natasha sat in front of him wrapping sealskins over both of them. Natasha settled in leaning back and into Steve's well chiseled chest and settled in taking in his scent as she dosed off.

They arrived at Alert Airport about an hour and a half later, Steve whispered in Natasha's ear, "Time to wake up… were here…"

They had gotten special permission for the helicopter to land and it was waiting for them and it was already prepped for takeoff. It didn't hurt that Steve; or rather Captain America had saved the base commander's life at one point.

Once aboard the SIKORSKY 76C Natasha asked Steve softly, "destination?"

"The hot springs at Uunartoq"

Looking at the pilot Natasha stated, "You heard the man!"

A short time later in Greenland at the hot springs in Uunartoq, Steve was carrying Natasha like she was his bride on their honeymoon to the hot spring pools much to her protests when Natasha said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Steve… I'm not your wife"

Confidently walking toward the hot springs themselves Steve said softly, "No… not yet."

That's when Natasha realized _He just asked me to…._

Natasha was always ready with a quick quip however she had been stunned into silence by Steve's remark. Her face was awash with several emotions she wasn't sure what to say to his comment as she paused briefly telling Steve, "I don't want to get married because of a child…"

Shaking his head Steve told Natasha in a soft tender tone of voice, "You're the first woman I've felt anything for since World War Two… You're worried I don't love you Natasha?"

Looking into her green eyes he told her, "I gave myself to you because I wanted to…" Kissing her forehead Steve said softly, "Your seduction made it more fun"

"Steve… I hope you know I expect a formal proposal" Natasha stated matter of factly, as she challenged him to raise his game.

"If that's what milady want's that's what milady gets" Steve said softly as he lowered her into the hot spring. As he did Natasha let out a soft moan of delight at the 100 degree waters worked there magic reliving her aches and pains.

Steve took a position behind her as she stated to relax Natasha felt Steve's strong hands working out the knots in her lower back, the more Steve worked the muscle the more Natasha relaxed letting out a moan she leaned back nuzzling his neck whispering in a breathy voice, "You are too good to me Steve Rogers"

"This is just what I needed" Natasha moaned.

Having carried the sleeping Natasha the short trip from the car to the helicopter, not wanting to wake3 her Steve told the pilot, "Toronto, Ontario… Penwarden Fine Jewellery, land on the roof"

6 hours later Steve was in Linda Penwarden Jewellery buying a ring, a ribbon and swirl ring. The ring itself was a 4.9mm 0.46CT diamond set in white gold. It is a size 5.75. (R284).

He also bought a DIAMOND WEAVE BAND; an elegant diamond weave band contains approximately 67 diamonds in a half eternity style. It was made with 14K white gold.

4 hours later back at Alert Airport and it was three hours past sunset, Natasha said softly, "Shouldn't be dark out… doesn't take that long to get back!"

Kissing her cheek Steve said, "I made a side trip to Toronto, Ontario"

Natasha was coming fully awake as she quirked her eyebrow at Steve's comment stating curtly, "Did you now… why is that?"

Right there in the middle of the snow pack Steve took a knee and placed the ribbon and swirl ring on her finger. The ring itself was a 4.9mm 0.46CT diamond set in white gold.

It is a size 5.75. (R284).

"Marry me Natasha Romanova" Steve said.

Natasha looked down a Steve and said softly, "What do we put down for our ages, I'm 80 you're almost a centenarian…"

Looking deep into Natasha's eyes Steve said in a soft tender tone.

How do I love thee Natasha? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

The more Steve recited the poem the greater the wave of passion became, and Natasha could feel the crescendo building in her heart as his words hit ignited a yearning within her.

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with a passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

She knew two things Steve recited that poem from memory; secondly Steve never took his eyes off her. She could see the love in his eyes and feel weight of it in his words

Kneeling in front of him Natasha said softly "Steve It's 40 below… get up before you freeze in that position!"

Taking her hands in his he helped her to her feet. Looking at the ring on her finger as it shimmered in the moonlight she thought, n_ot my signature color but it will due…_

John Vincent the base commander stepped forward telling Steve in a silvery tone, "The base chaplain at your disposal whenever you're ready Steve!"

Natasha looked at Steve raising her eyebrow to ever higher arch as she said in a quizzically penetrating tone, "Steve… What do you have planned?"

"I'm not saying we have to be married before the baby gets here but at least we are engaged…" Steve said in a sincere tone of voice.

Looking at Natasha Steve told her softly, "I want you…"

Natasha looked at Steve and said softly, "How did you know Elizabeth Barrett Browning was one of my favorite poets?"

Giving Natasha a soft and gentle kiss on her lips Steve told her softly, "A little birdie told me."

It took two hours by dogsled but they managed to get back to the cabin to find a fire burning in the main fireplace and the room a comfortable 72°

Aklaq the Inuit man Steve paid to maintain the cabin came out of the kitchen saying, "The venison is almost ready."

Aklaq placed what appeared to be a bottle of wine on the table set for two when Natasha started to say, "I can't I'm-"

With a gentle smile Aklaq told Natasha in a silvery tone using perfect English, "not to worry winter rose… It's nonalcoholic!"

"Winter rose?" Natasha asked quizzically.

"I'm afraid that's my fault Natasha!" Steve said softly, "When I first described your beauty to him I told him you were like a single red rose in a field of snow."

Giving Steve a soft kiss on the cheek Natasha commented, "Did I say I objected?"

It was the following morning there was a sudden knock on the door, a bleary-eyed Natasha looked at Steve asking, "Expecting anyone?"

Steve looked at Natasha saying, "I can count on one hand the number of unexpected visitors I've had here… none."

Putting on his robe Steve went into the door, standing there was none other than Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye asking, "Is Natasha here?"


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

Clint walked into the cabin and took a seat waiting for Natasha to appear. He didn't have to wait long as Natasha walked out into the main room dressed in a black silk robe. In an abrupt and Curt tone Clint Barton said, "Come on the Natasha… I have a job lined up!"

Clint himself was completely oblivious to the fact that Steve was sitting there when Natasha said in a flat monotone voice, "Clint… When you walked away, you didn't just walk away from the team you walked away from me."

"But I'm back now!" Clint said in a strangled voice.

Natasha was very quickly developing a migraine as she pinched the bridge of her nose telling Clint, "I won't be doing any acrobatics anytime soon… Find yourself another second-story person."

Looking at Natasha's voice had undertone of rage in it as he asked, "Why can't you?"

"Because Clint, I'm going on three months pregnant…" Natasha said in a sharp thin voice.

"I suppose Steve is the father!" Clint said in a flare of rage.

Using all the training she learned at the hands of the KGB to keep her emotions in check Natasha said in a silvery tone, "As a matter of fact he is the father…" Taking a sip of water Natasha continued her narrative telling Clint, "As I said you walked away from me, you never said when or if you would be back so I moved on."

Steve looked at Clint and said curtly, "I wasn't looking to fall in love with her… we were on the run"

Clinching his fists as his back stiffened Clint said in a rough tone of voice, "That makes it ok to steal my girl"

That was it, Natasha had had enough of his childish behavior her brows lowered causing a very severe knot at the bridge of her nose Natasha was not happy she stated playing with a pair of perfectly balanced Ivory hair-sticks, in a cold dead tone of voice she said, "Point number one Clint I am not yours, I am not Steve's… however he had shown me more love and affection in the last two months then you did over our entire partnership"

Looking at the uninvited guest Natasha said, "You know how quickly I can kill with these…"

She wasn't asking a question and he knew it.

He thought to himself, _She wouldn't_ Clint baulked at the undertone in her voice, he had heard it before but never directed at him, looking from Steve to Natasha and saw that "Cold as death stare that only her victims see if they get close enough!"

With a flick of her wrist she threw one of the ivory sticks at Clint nicking him right behind the ear telling him coldly, "I could have placed that behind your ear Clint…"

Clint was about to grab by the wrist when Natasha said, "That's the only warning you're going to get… leave Clint"

Leveling her gaze on him she said, "We had something… that could have been special Clint" Natasha stated, "How old do you think I am?"

"20" Clint said.

"Flattering…" Natasha stated, "Try 80… I'm old enough to be your grandmother"

"This isn't over…"Clint bellowed as he stormed out the door, Clint himself was seething with anger and rage.

"Yes… it is Clint" Natasha said in a penetrating tone.

Grabbing his arm Steve said in a modulated matter of fact tone of voice, "Don't tell anyone about the cabin Clint!"

Ripping his arm free Clint said, "No promises"

In a voice that was as cold as death itself Natasha said, "I will have a contract taken out before you land back in the U.S."

"Fine" Clint said, "I'll take it to the grave"

"Don't threaten my family again... Clint" Natasha told him.


	5. For Lady

It was 5 A.M. two days later when Steve's satellite phone rang, in a breathy tired voice he said, "Hello!" Looking at the clock he stated, "Kit… its 5 A.M."

Sighing Steve said, "Alright let me give you GPS"

Turning back to the bed five minutes later and giving Natasha a kiss on the cheek Steve said, "Personally I like the bare assed look… but you need to put some clothes on we are about to have guests"

Grumbling gave Steve's ass a swat as Natasha said, "It's too early… who is coming this time?"

"A friend… his name is Kit Walker…" Steve said as he walked down the hall to the front door to let him in. Natasha was still groggy or she would have recognized the name sooner as she said in a silver tone, "The Ghost who Walk's?"

"And Devil…" said the new voice. Kit went to grab Devil who padded over to the seated Natasha putting his head in her lap letting out a soft whimper. Natasha gave him a gentle pat and scratched his ears. Devil lifted his front paws onto the sofa and began to nuzzle Natasha's face occasionally licking her face.

"Hello to you to Devil" Natasha said "Kit is your wolf always this protective of strangers"

Watching the scene unfold Kit thought, _the last time he did that Dianna was pregnant…_

Patting back over to Kit Walker making a series of yelps and low growls, looking at Devil Kit said offhandedly, "Want the wolf cub do you boy?"

Kit put a small Arctic Wolf cub on the floor, using his mouth and teeth Devil picked up the wolf cub by the scruff of the neck gently putting it in Natasha's lap before curling up round her feet.

"It would seem as if Devil wants you to take care of it!" Kit said.

Devil let out a half whimper and a bark as if to say "You're right"

Looking at Natasha, Kit said softly, "The wolf cub and your child will grow up together"

Natasha suddenly turned three shades of crimson asking softly, "How did you…"

"The last time Devil acted the way his is now my wife was pregnant…" Kit replied with a smile.

"May I say for the night" Kit asked.

With a raised brow Natasha asked, "What if I say no"

"No man can refuse the voice of the Phantom." Kit said, "Old Jungle saying.

"I'm not a man" Natasha said with a light chuckle.

"Nobody argues with the Phantom and wins" Kit said in reply.

Looking at Kit, Natasha asked," About the cub"

"Poachers, they wanted the pelts" Kit said "I was working with some conservationists when I found her still trying to suckle from her dead mother"

A severe knot started to form at the bridge of Natasha's nose as parenthesis marks started to form around her mouth Natasha was disgusted. The wolf cub started climbing on Kit's boots when Kit said softly, "Must be feeding time"

Kit reached into his pack for a baby bottle when Natasha's motherly instincts kick in as she asked softly, "May I!"

Natasha took the cub and began to feed it under the watchful eye of Devil as the wolf drank down the milk.

As she fed the wolf Natasha said with an undertone of determination in her voice, "Don't worry Lady this mama wolf has teeth"

As Natasha said the word "Lady" the wolf cub let out a yelp of approval, even Devil barked out approval at hearing the name.

Kit however quirked and eyebrow at Natasha's comment asking, "What do you have in mind!"

"Looking at Kit Walker, Natasha said, "Maybe someone should hunt the Poachers the same way they hunted the wolves!"

Natasha finished feeding Lady and put her down on the floor, the first thing Lady did was to pad over to Devil and curl into his side

6:00 A.M. Taking out her cell Natasha said "Sharon… need a favor, can you get me satellite surveillance for Ellesmere Island…"

Placing her hand over the receiver Natasha asked Kit, "When and where did you find the cub!"

Kit walked over to a Map of Ellesmere Island hanging on the wall and pointed to a spot on the map telling Natasha "About four hours ago"

"Sharon… I will need it for the last 24 to 48 hours…"

Steve had overheard the conversation and offered up the PSC-5 Satellite radio and a Military grade Notebook computer. Steve wrote down the number for her who promptly relayed it to Secret Service Agent Sharon Carter.

Kit looked at Natasha warily asking, "How is-it a notorious thief knows a Secret Service Agent?"

Shrugging her shoulders Natasha stated offhandedly, "Once upon a time we both worked for Nick Fury!"

Checking the secure laptop Steve said curtly, "The satellite surveillance is in… Looks like a team of four using a Range Rover"

Hanging up her phone Natasha hit a speed dial saying matter of factly, "Alexei… I need a clean AW50 with a folding stalk with the suppresser package and a Schmidt & Bender MILITARY MK II 3-12x50…"

"NATO Conversions"

"Rodger that have it dropped at Alert AirPort"

No sooner had Natasha hung up then Sharon Carter called her back saying, "Natasha… it looks like there hunting another pack…. good hunting Natasha!"

About thirty minutes later, an Airman from Alert arrived at the front door saying, "Here is the package from Alexei.

Looking at both Steve and Kit Natasha said, "Gentlemen… lets go hunting shale we"

Slinging her drag bag containing her AW50 over her shoulder Natasha picked up Lady and tucked her into her own coat

Focusing her scope on the grill of the 1975 Range Rover Natasha drew back the bolt of the AW50 she slid a 50 cal. armor piercing incendiary round in the chamber and slid and locked the bolt into place and fired. She fired twice more crippling the SUV

Natasha said, "That was for you Lady"

Downrange both Captain America and The Phantom were rounding up the poachers.

Natasha was about to start packing up when she heard the click of a trigger being drawn, the next thing she heard was the growl of a wolf and the ripping of flesh as the man screamed in agony.

That's when a team of six members of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police Emergency Response Team appeared out of nowhere, the team leader was about to shoot Devil when Natasha said with an undertone of authority, "unless you want to make an enemy of The Phantom don't shoot Devil"

Off to the side came a man's voice stating a command in Swahili, "shetani nje"

The wolf let go of the suspects arm and walked over to The Phantom

The leader of the RCMP ERT said, "We appreciate your help… however I have to ask why?"

That was when Lady poked her head out from under a blanket, with an undertone of distain Natasha said, "They killed her pack for their pelts"

The team leader asked, "Did you witness this?"

That's when The Phantom spoke up saying, "I did... then I recued the cub"

That's when the Team leader said, "We will need to take the cub with us" Making a move to the blanket to take Lady.

That's when Devil move to block the path and drew his ears back and down to the sides of its head as he suddenly bore his teeth and let lose with an angry growl.

"It would apear" Said The Phantom, "That Devil has other idea's... and so do I"

"But-" Said the team leader.

That's when Natasha said in a sarcasitic tone, "Nobody argues with the Phantom and wins"

That's when The Phantom smiled and said, "Old Jungle saying..."


	6. Times Square

New Year's Eve five years later, Steve, Natasha and their daughter Sophia along with lady in Arctic Wolf they rescued five years ago arrive outside the headquarters of Tony Stark Industries in Midtown Manhattan. The four of them are about to walk in the building when a security guard stops them and says, "You may come in… But the dog stays outside!"

Sophia a pouted as she said in a curt tone of voice, "Lady is not a dog… Lady is a Wolf, and she is coming with me…" Sophia did her mother proud as she struck the black widow defiant signature pose with her arms crossed over her chest stating emphatically for the second time, "Lady is coming with me!"

It was all Steve and Natasha could do not to crack up and laugh on the spot as Steve whispered to Natasha, "She is her mother's daughter!"

Sophia walked over to her father Steve and extended her arms, Steve lift her up with ease as she whispered in his ear, "Thank you daddy."

The security officer radioed the head of security for Stark Industries and stated, "Can you come down to the main entrance we have a problem…"

About five minutes later the elevator doors slid open and Maria Hill stepped out and address the security guard asking, "What's the problem?"

"Well ma'am the little girl wants to bring the Wolf into the building…" The guard said.

Maria quirked an eyebrow high arch at the comment as she looked beyond the security guard to where Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanova were standing along with a little girl with strawberry blonde hair standing next to a 5 year old pure white Arctic Wolf. Walking over to where both Steve Natasha standing you asked, "Where have you two been hiding?"

Steve looked at Maria and said in a silvery tone, "Northern Canada…"

As Maria started to approach Sophia, ladies ears drew back side of her head as her lips stated ti thin as her teeth started to bear; Steve said "Stop" and the Wolf's demeanor changed. Lady's ears shot back up and the hackles her shoulder blades relaxed as she started wagging her tale happily.

"She is my daughter Maria..." Natasha stated.

"Who's the father?" Maria asked Natasha quizzically.

"I am!" Steve Said.

Maria Hill being a former agent of Shield realized the implications of what Steve Rogers just admitted to as she said in a silvery tone, "Now I understand why you have been living in the middle of nowhere."

Sophia extended her arms out to Natasha promptly knelt down so she could give mommy a hug and whispered something in her ear. Sophia nuzzled into the crook of Natasha's neck as she whispered something to her mother.

"You want to see where mommy and daddy met…" Natasha said as she drew her shoulder length red hair back ponytail.

Maria shook her head in disbelief and said, "Come on you four… Tony and Pepper are going to love this."

They came to a stop just in front of a set of elevator banks, and Maria said, "The invitation must have gotten lost in the mail!"

Both Steve and Natasha turned the palest shade of Crimson as Steve said is silvery tone, "It was a quiet ceremony for reason, the only witnesses in attendance were Kit Walker and his wife Diana."

The elevator doors opened onto the penthouse suite of Tony Stark's apartments in the Stark building itself, the first to walk out was lady. Tony Stark took a step forward asking, "Maria why is there a Wolf in my building?"

"Because you have a better chance of getting robbed in Times Square then you would separating my daughter from lady." Natasha said.

"Natasha Romanova as I live and breathe… What can I help you with…." Tony Stark said with a definite sarcastic undertone.

"Actually it's Natasha Rogers now… Has been the last five years" Natasha said with an air of confidence.

Extending his arm towards Sophia Tony asked, "And who's this?"

Lady let out an aggressive growl, taking a knee Natasha said softly, "It's all right lady, Tony doesn't mean any harm…" Looking at her onetime comrade in arms she commented, "Do you Tony…"

Rolling her eyes Pepper Potts step forward offering lady her hand palm side so lady get her scent, Pepper stated sarcastically, "This is what happens when you spend all your time in a metal suit, you forget how to deal with real life."

Following his fiancée's example Tony Stark extended his hand palm side up, at which point lady nuzzled the hand and started licking it. Chuckling Steve Rogers said, "Lady must like you!"

"So what brings you the New York Steve?" Tony asked.

"Today is my daughter's fifth birthday; I thought she should see more of the world." Steve said.

* * *

About an hour later in Times Square Natasha turned to her daughter Sophia and said, "Sophia I want you to remember the name Maria Hill, if anything ever happens to mommy or daddy ask for her!"

"Ok Mommy" Sophia said.

"Maria" Natasha said softly, "She may have my attitude but she has Steve's abilities"

"Maria… Nick is never to be told theirs another score" Natasha said in a commanding tone.

Looking at Maria, Natasha stated firmly, "Anything happens to me and Steve, make sure she gets to her Godfather Kit Walker"

Maria's eyes widened in shock as she said to Natasha, "Conceder it done…"

"If he is unavailable or dead you will be her guardian" Natasha told Maria.

"Natasha" said a woman's voice as Diana Walker walked up on them, Turning to Dianna, Natasha said offhandedly, "Dianna… meet an old friend Maria Hill"

"Kit is running a bit late… apparently a customs official at JFK tried to take Devil and quarantine him" Dianna said in a matter of fact tone, "It wasn't pretty"

Maria asked, "What is the name?"

Hitting speed dial Maria called the office of the Director of Homeland Security said, "Is the director in… tell him Maria Hill is on the line"

About five seconds later Maria Hill said, "Director, Kit Walker and Mr. Devil are being detained at JFK Airport, have them released and have a Car take them to Times Square"

"This is where Mommy and Daddy first met Sophia right here in Times Square" Natasha told her daughter.

Pointing to the building that used to house "THE S.H.E.I.L.D" Medical Unit, Natasha said in a motherly tone, "Daddy Ran out of that building and into my life Sophia"

"Was Daddy Sick" Sophia asked.

_How am I going to explain that her father in over 100 years old, _Natasha thought as she tried to come up with an answer, in was Maria who finally said, "Your Daddy was out in the cold a long time"

* * *

30 minutes later Clint Barton walked out of the Hard Rock Café and spotted the trio at an outdoor Café however he didn't spot lady lying at Sophia's feet

Clint was about to make an aggressive move toward Natasha, when Sophia said, "Ledi… zashchishchat" in a tight tone of voice.

Suddenly a 100 pound white Artic Wolf rose to its feet, and drew its ears back against its head as the wolf got ready to attack. Out of nowhere a gray mountain wolf joined in defending the ladies. Leaning in Dianna said in a whisper, Kit must be close by"

Both wolves started circling Clint in opposite directions when Maria asked, "How can you be sure"

"Simple" Dianna stated offhandedly, "That second wolf is none other than Devil!"

Clint may have been fast but even he knew as soon as he went to attack one of the wolves the other would go after him, looking at Natasha he said in a pleading tone, "Come back… please"

Using her left hand to pick up her drink and show off here wedding ring Natasha said, "Clint… No you had your chance and blew it… do yourself a favor stop being a zadnitsa"

"Mommy not posta use bad words" Sophia said in a small sincere voice.

As Clint walked away all three Ladies start to laugh as Maria and Dianna ask "What did you call him?"

Shrugging her shoulders Natasha stated in a silvery offhanded tone, "I called him an ass"

Turning to her mother Sophia held out her hand and said, $10.00 please"

Both Maria and Dianna look from Sophia to Natasha confused when Natasha groaned, "The swear jar…"

Thankfully Natasha was saved when Steve came walking up saying in a silvery tone, "Look who I found"

Walking beside Steve was Kit Walker Kit commented, "The Guy in customs got a phone call and suddenly there was no problem"

Looking at her father Sophia said "Mommy owes me $10.00"

"Oh why is this" Steve asked.

Scrunching up her face Sophia said, "Mommy used a bad word… twice"

"Did she know" Steve commented.


	7. Sophia's Secret

Somewhere in Long Island New York, Sala the personal bodyguard Kit and Heloise, The Phantom's children and the head of security for the Walker family was preparing the estate of Dave Palmer. As the sole surviving member of the Palmer family Diana inherited the estate five years ago after the death of her uncle David. Sala was mid preparation for the arrival of the Walker family, when Maria Hill arrived on the scene.

Looking at the buxom Raven haired beauty known only as Sala, Maria said in an undertone of authority, "I'm here to look at your security!"

Taking a few steps forwards Maria said, "Thing is, I can't find anything on you save your name."

In a deep Husky voice Sala said, "What would you like to know?"

"How did you come to know the Walker family?" Maria asked.

"Originally I was a member of an organization known as the Sky Band… They were an organization dedicated piracy…" Sala said.

Maria detected and undertone of regret in Sala's voice as she spoke, when Maria asked, "What price did they ask?"

"The price was my one and only child… She now leads the same organization I left behind!" Sala said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Maria understood sacrifice also well, and she certainly had a whole new respect for the woman who stood before her as she said, "My advanced team should be here momentarily… And they will be able to help you upgrade your security system."

Crossing her arms over her chest Sala said, "We've never needed to upgrade our security before, what's changed?"

"You've never had former agents of SHIELD and their daughter as guests…" Maria said with just a hint of an undertone of defiance in her voice.

"What are the names of agents?" Sala asked.

"One of them is named Steve Rogers, and his wife Natasha … However you may know them as Capt. America and Black Widow" Maria said.

"I see…" Sala Said.

"Oh" Maria said, "Devil will not be the only wolf in attendance"

"Lady" Sala said softly, "I remember Kit telling me about the rescue"

"Ah" Maria said, "Here is my team now"

0900 hours A Black SUV with four people pulled up, along with a black panel van. The team leader walked up to Maria, Turning to address the woman Maria said in a commanding tone, "Ashly" Gesturing with her hand Maria said, "This is Sala… head of security for the Walker family."

Sala Addressed Ashly telling her, "Make whatever changes you need to… don't ruin the architecture… and if I say no, that's it"

"Oh… by the way bear in mind there will be at least one full grown wolf in residence full time while we're here." Said the 5' 7", raven-haired buxom beauty, almost as an afterthought Sala said, "Use motion detectors sparingly!

Fortunately for the Stark Industry's Advanced Team when Diana inherited the estate five years ago, Sala oversaw the installation of a state of the art system so all they had to do was augment the existing system as opposed to installing a new one, they did upgrade it from an analog to a high definition digital system. Everything was wrapped up by noon when Sala turned to Maria asking speculatively, "What's cost for all this?"

"Courtesy of Tony Stark!" Maria told her.

0400 hours Kit, Diana and Steve and Natasha sat in an SUV with both Devil and Lady in the back, looking over her shoulder Natasha thought _Devil and Lady sure are being affectionate. _That's when it hit her, _Lady's coming into heat_

Lady let out a low growl.

"Kit!" said Natasha, Lady… she-

"Is coming into heat…" Kit replied, "That would explain why he is being so protective of her."

Sophia said curtly, "Lady already has a boyfriend"

This was news to both Steve and Natasha who turned to look at one another then down between them at their daughter, asking "When did this start?"

"April Mama" Sophia, "We were playing and another wolf shadowed us all the way home"

Looking at her mother Sophia said, "One morning they were wrestling… he was on top"

"Sweetheart" Natasha said choosing her next words carefully she told Sophia, "The weren't wrestling"

"I know mama… they were making puppy's…" Sophia blurted out.

_Dam that super serum, _Natasha thought as she said, "More like cubs"

Looking at his daughter Steve asked, "How long ago were they…"

'Last week daddy" Sophia said offhandedly.

"When you go home I will come with you!" Kit Said, "You may have a very angry wolf on your hands"

30 Minutes later Sala was watching the children including Sophia, Devil was lying down nearby, when he suddenly started to run at top speed. Sala was used to watching active children, but she was nowhere near ready to deal with what happened next.

Even though Devil had a full three minute head start Sophia sprinted after Devil and managed to catch him, she was on the verge of overtaking Devil When Kit Walker appeared raising his eyebrow thinking, _she is only five and can run this fast_

"That's just the tip of the iceberg Kit…" Natasha exclaimed

Giving Natasha a sideways glance Kit said, "Natasha… she could give my son a run for his money…"

"Kit Walker…, are you marrying off our son already?" Diana said as she quirked her brow.


	8. Shadow

The following afternoon as the Rodger's family and Kit Walker approach the cabin fortunately Sala is among other things a reformed smuggler and is used to not filing flight plans that are not quite truthful, and because of her exceptional piloting skills she was able to land the Cessna Caravan's a few thousand yards from the cabin itself

Lady's ears perk up as a 175 pound grayish white male Artic wolf walked out of the darkness and started to nuzzle Lady. Much to Steve and Natasha's dismay and amazement Sophia threw her arms round the wolf saying, "Shadow…"

Kit took a knee and asked softly, "Sophia… how long!"

"Mama… am I in twuble" Sophia asked as she looked up at Natasha.

"No baby… but were never seen this wolf before" Natasha said.

To everyone's amazement Shadow didn't growl the way a wild wolf would have rather he nuzzled Sophia in much the same way he had Lady.

Looking at her mother and father and Kit, Sophia said, "Shadow no hurt"

Kit looked at the little girl asking, "How do you k now his name is Shadow"

Scrunching up her face, Sophia rubbed his back and said, "He's dark like shadow"

Shadow as the male wolf was now called went over to an area on the porch and Lady followed and they both curled up together, yawning Sophia lay down using Shadow as a pillow.

Natasha knelt down and picked up Sophia who said is a sleepy breathy voice, "Shadow… Lady co-" and she was asleep cutting herself off mid command. Steve opened the cabin and set about getting the two guest quarters ready

Both wolves stood and followed them into the cabin.

It was the next morning and Sophia was not in her room when Natasha woke her, she crept out into the main room to find Shadow, Lady and Sophia huddled together for warmth, even though Lady would never let anything happen to her she was still worried.

From the kitchen Kit said softly, "I've been keeping an eye on them… for a wolf raised in the wild Shadow is very accepting"

With a soft Chuckle Natasha said, "Sophia… is part of Lady's pack"

In a breathy voice due to a yawn Sophia sat up momentarily waking Shadow who watched as Sophia walked over to her mom saying in a breathy voice, "Mama thirsty"

Taking her mother's hand Sophia walked over to the kitchen and Natasha got Sophia some juice, Sophia tugged on Kits pant and waved for him to come closer in a half whisper Sophia asked, "You know about wolves?"

"Yes" Said Kit

"Teach Me!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Ok" Kit said softly, "First lesson… do you have any old blankets?"

"Uh huh" Sophia exclaimed in a small voice.

Natasha said in a silvery "Finish your juice… then we will get them"

Shadow went over to the door and waited; Sophia gulped down her "OJ" and went to open the door telling Shadow, "Bring back a big Caribou Lady is eating for two now"

Kit walked over to Sophia and took a knee and said, "More like six!"

Looking at Kit blank faced Sophia's quirked and eyebrow skeptically as her gaze shifted to Lady trying to figure out how six wolf cubs would fit inside her.

Off to the side Natasha was thinking _I was hoping to not have this discussion until she turned 15 at least!_

"Come on Sophia…" Natasha said in a motherly tone, "Let's get those blankets…"

Moments later Sophia with the help of her mother came back with an armful of blankets putting them down on the floor next to Lady. As the trio watched Lady started to arrange the blankets in a quasi-nest. Kit told Sophia, "Artic wolves don't make dens, when this time comes they find an empty cave or crevices in rocks"

Sophia was studying Lady with childlike curiosity when Kit told her, "Sometimes the have there cubs out in the open…"

Sophia's mouth turned down sharply as a furrow formed at the bridge of her nose, Kit could see the distress on the young girls face as she asked, "How do the babies stay warm"

"The mother wolf keeps them tucked into her warm coat…" Kit told her.

It was midday by the time Shadow came back to the cabin dragging 250 pound Caribou stag in his wake he released it from his teeth and took up the position of Beta, letting Lady gorge herself first, the thing Lady went for was the liver wolfing it down along with the heart and some of the bone marrow before walking away. Then it was Shadow's turn.

Then Shadow did something unexpected he trotted over to Sophia and dropped a hunk of Caribou hunches at her feet. Looking at her parents confused Sophia wasn't sure what to do until Kit stepped forward and said, "Pick it up… eat"

Taking a Knee Kit said, "Shadow is accepting you into his pack"

Taking the hunk of Caribou in hand Sophia tried to take a bite. Discreetly Kit took out a small knife and cut away bite size pieces of meat until there was nothing left but the skin. To her credit Sophia ate all of it, not that she objected to the taste, but she had never eaten it raw.

Lady got up and walked over and stated licking Sophia's face clean of blood, both Steve and Natasha looked at Kit, Kit saw the unspoken question on Natasha's face as He said, "Shadow can sense Sophia's strength even if Sophia doesn't know what she is capable of… yet."

Looking at Steve, Kit took on the persona of The Phantom said with an undertone of authority, "She inherited more than your good looks Steve… didn't she"

"The serum that's bonded to my DNA" Steve said with a sense of remorse as he thought, _my daughter never signed up for this… I did!_

Taking Sophia in his arms he stroked her head looking at Kit, Steve said, "I don't regret having her… but this was my choice"

Waking up from her sleep Sophia said in a small voice, "Papa sad?"

"No… I'm just thinking about how much we are alike" Steve said.

Having put Sophia down for the night Natasha Strut up to both men her hand firmly resting on her his as she asked pointedly, "About that arranged marriage… Kit Walker"

Steve looked at his wife and the expression on his face said I am in no mood, her face was hardened and her jaw was set as she waited for the answer.

Kit knew her reputation and he knew why she earned the code name as he said, "I only meant she could and would push my son to his best"

Raising her eyebrow Natasha said confidently, "Why couldn't she be "The Phantom""

"You've been talking to my wife haven't you?" Kit replied.

"You mean Julie Walker" Natasha stated.


	9. StoryTime

Inclining his head toward the wolves, Steve asked Kit, "You and Sala mind keeping an eye on Romeo & Juliet?"

There is someone I want my wife and Daughter to meet!" Steve said.

"Sophia" Kit said, "Come here I will tell you a story"

"What kind of Story…" Sophia asked.

Smiling Kit said, "I will tell you the story of Julie Walker… The only women to ever be… The Phantom"

"Where to begin…" Kit said with a wry smile.

"At the beginning… silly…" Sophia muttered.

"The mantle of "The Phantom" has always been passed down father to son since the very first Phantom my ancestor Christopher Walker"

Kit explained "Only the Male heir can become The Phantom"

Looking across table at Sophia Kit knew he had her hanging on every word as he said, "At least that's what history believes"

"The Phantoms thoughts were troubled as he sat in the skull cave…" Kit said.

Sophia's eyes went wide with fear.

Returning to his tale Kit said "The Phantom was severely wounded"

Taking a breath Kit said "It was the 1800s Julie Walker was the twin of the raining Phantom… Christopher 'Kit' Walker. Julie trained alongside her brother and taken the oath of the Phantom at the same time as her brother had. So Julie Walker stepped in as her brother healed his wounds

So after avenging her brother and rescuing the missionary, she returned to care for her brother, and to assume the duties of the Phantom until his wounds healed."

"But that's not the end of Julie Walker's tale"

It didn't escape Kit's notice that both Steve and Natasha would linger a little bit longer with each pass when Kit said, "A Little while later Julie married the missionary.

Sophia got up and walked over to Kit Whispering something in his ear

Natasha took a knee and asked, "Sophia what did you say to Kit?"

Giving Sophia a wink Kit said, "Only The Phantom knows"

Scrunching up her face Sophia told her mother, "If I tell… won't come true"

Natasha turned to Kit and asked, "What did my daughter ask you Kit…?"

"I would never break a confidence…" Kit exclaimed

"You will tell me eventually…" Natasha replied

Crossing his arms over his chest Kit said, "Natasha… Nobody argues with the Phantom and wins…"

Smirking Sala said in a smoky yet husky voice, "Old jungle saying"

Thanks to her association with the forerunner of Shield, Margaret "Peggy" Carter was fast tracked for American citizenship after World War II and took up residence in Langley Virginia where along with Howard Stark they founded S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy now lives in a retirement home in the Langley Virginia countryside, because it reminds her of her home town in a shire outside London proper.

5 hours later at a retirement home in Langley Virginia, Margaret Carter, Peggy to her friends was resting in her bed when she head a soft knock of the door opening her eyes the elderly woman saw Steve Rodgers standing in the doorway.

"Peggy" Steve called softly.

"Steve" Peggy said groggily.

Looking at all the photos in her room on the walls and nightstand Steve said softly, "You have quite a family… it's good to see my best girl!"

Peggy smiled as her aged voice said, "I don't think I will be dancing anytime soon"

Steve took Peggy in her arms and said, "Were at the stork, I'm holding you close and there playing that slow song you requested just for the occasion. We start dancing around the room slowly"

"I can see it now!" Peggy said, "I rest my head ageist your chest and I heart your heart beating… then you lean down to kiss me"

"Peggy theirs someone I want you to meet" Steve said softly braking her out of her dream, "Natasha you and Sophia can come in"

Peggy's eyes widened as she saw Natasha walk in telling Steve, "She is a Soviet Spy"

"I defected several years ago… I work with S.H.I.E.L.D now…" Natasha said.

"She is my wife Peggy… The little girl is my daughter"

Raising her brow Natasha said, "Our Daughter Steve"

Peggy couldn't help but notice that Sophia was a strawberry blonde as she raised eyebrow looking at Steve. Peggy moved her hand to get a glass of water accidentally knocking off the table, what happened next took Peggy by complete surprise. Although Sophia was standing by the door in a split second she cover the distance from the door to the bed snatching the glass of water out of thin air and handed it to her father.

Peggy looked at Sophia wide-eyed and stunned by what she just witnessed asking Steve calm and grandmotherly tone, "Does she know about your past?" That you thought to herself, "S_uper Soldier Serum"_

"Yes Peggy… It's exactly what you think it is!" Steve said in a semi-Curt tone of voice.

Steve's eyebrows began to furrow and a knot begin to form at the bridge of his nose as his smile slowly start to invert and corners of his mouth and lips turned down telling Peggy in a breathy frustrated, "I had hoped I would have five years before I told her the truth!"

Tears started to form at the corner of Sophia's eyes as she said in a brittle voice, "Daddy did I do something wrong… Was I a bad girl?"

Picking up his daughter Steve Rogers said softly, "No Sophia you did nothing wrong… You're just going up too fast for daddy…"

Looking at her husband Natasha said is silvery tone, "It's time we took a trip to the Smithsonian Museum…"

Sometime later at The Smithsonian, the Rodgers family was wandering through the exhibits when the came to an area dedicated to World War II. Stopping in front of the Captain America exhibit, Sophia's eyes went from the exhibit to her father then back to the exhibit. Tugging on her mother's sleeve Sophia said in a half Whisper, "Daddy… looks like him…"

Natasha looked where Sophia was pointing; it was a picture of Steve in his Army uniform from World War II.

"Mama" Sophia asked, "Is that Grandpa?"

"Can you keep a secret Sophia?" Natasha asked her daughter.

"Uh Huh" Sophia said

"That's not Grandpa, That's Daddy" Natasha said softly.

Sophia quirked at eyebrow at her mother and said, "Daddy… mama's fibbing"


	10. Truths

The following morning back at their Canadian Hideaway Natasha Romanoff-Rodgers as waking up and giving Steve a kiss and said with a chuckle, "So you're playing dress up for our daughter!"

Slipping from beneath the covers Steve flipped up the bedspread and started typing in a numbered combination taking out his "Captain America Uniform" Steve said sarcastically, "Does Black Widow want to come out and play!"

Natasha slipped on her silk robe and went to wake her daughter Sophia gently shaking Sophia's shoulder she said, "Daddy has something to show you…"

Wiping her eyes Sophia said in a breathy tone, "Mama?"

Picking up Sophia, Natasha carried her into the main room taking a seat on the sofa she sat Sophia in her lap. Pointing to the back of the cabin where the bedrooms are Natasha said softly, "watch"

As Sophia watched Steve came walking out in his Captain America Uniform. Sophia who had been half asleep was wide awake in an instant as she turned to look at her mother pointing at him saying, "How does Captain America know where we live?"

Shaking his head Steve thought, _she can believe in Santa Clause… but can't believe her father is Captain America…"_

Taking a Knee Captain America said softly, "Sophia!"

Looking at Captain America, Sophia said, "You know who I am!" Bashfully Sophia buried her face in her mother's neck and hair

Taking off his cowl Steve called out softly, "Sophia…"

Putting his gloved hand under his daughters chin he said, "Look at me Sophia"

Peeking through the strands of her mother's hair Sophia suddenly went wide eyed with surprise and she said, "Daddy why are you dressed like that?"

Natasha told her daughter in a soft motherly tone, "He's Captain America sweetheart"

"Nu uh…" Sophia bellowed, launching herself at Captain America, Sophia said matter of factly, "He's my daddy"

Sophia buried her face in her mother's neck and hair once more and whispered something to Natasha.

Coming back in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt Steve asked Natasha offhandedly, "What did she say?"

Natasha said softly, "She wanted to know if I was a super hero like daddy"

"I told her I helped daddy save the world…" Natasha told Steve in a silvery tone.

"I'm going for a run" Steve said to Natasha in a silvery tone of voice.

Giving her husband a wink Natasha said, "Sophia… you want to race daddy"

Sophia's eyes shot open as wide as they could and her tiny voice shot up in surprise as she asked, "Can I"

"Hurry up and get dressed" Natasha said.

Steve could see the twinkle in Natasha's eyes as he asked, "What are you up to"

Giving Steve a soft yet sensual kiss Natasha said in a husky tone, "In a footrace she could beat anyone her own age hands down… besides both of you need to burn off some energy"

"Natasha…" Steve said, "I can think of a better way to burn of energy"

"Okay" Natasha said, "However that won't help Sophia"

Sophia came back dressed for the weather and said in an energetic undertone, "Let's go Daddy…"

"Sophia!" Natasha asked, "What did you want to watch for a movie?"

Sophia sat and thought for a moment before saying, "The Incredibles… Dash is just like me, he runs really fast…"

Natasha just grinned at her daughter thinking _Only Sophia would make that comparison _

Thirty minutes later outside the front door of the cabin Natasha drew a line in the dirt/snow saying, "Its two miles from Alert Station and back, first one back wins… Sophia you get a three minute head start"

Within moments Sophia was off at a run hitting her top speed of 30 M.P.H within the first minute. Sophia was halfway through the first leg when Steve started to run

As Steve disappeared in the distance Natasha was mentally kicking herself for turning down Steve's suggestion, the thought of her husband's stamina both in bed and out sent a shiver up her spine.

"Sophia will be nice and tired when we put her to be tonight" Natasha as she went into the house to set out her daughters movie, when her burner phone went off, the one that Nick Fury had her set up for when the shit really hit the fan.

Natasha knew it was Nick Fury because he was the only person who had the number.

The protocal was let it ring three times "Long enough to record the number then call back."

Warming up the AN/PSC-5C Natasha calls the number back bouncing the signal off half a dozen Satellites. Over the line she hears Nick Fury say, "You're a-hard women to find…"

"For good reason Nick… I'm not protecting just myself anymore"

"Do Tell" Nick said.

"Nice try… Nick" Natasha said sarcastically.

"Natasha" Said Nick, "I highly doubt you're in the Kremlin… why don't you tell me where you are…"

"Like I said Nick… I am not just protecting myself anymore, and it has been five years" Natasha said in a cold matter of fact tone.


	11. Nick Fury

About an hour later Steve arrived back at the cabin with a sleepy Sophia in his arms looking at his wife Natasha he said softly, "She made it halfway their then she crashed"

Natasha ran ahead of Steve to turn down the bed, as they walked back to the main room Natasha said, "Nick called while you were out…"

"What does Fury want?" Steve asked curtly.

"Us to re up" Natasha said.

Steve glanced over his shoulder saying in a fearful tone, "If we do Fury will find out about her"

"Not if we sign as freelances…" Natasha stated somberly.

With a look of concern on his face Steve said, "I have a feeling we will need them… once puberty hits"

Looking at his wife Steve said with pain in his voice, "When I went through the process it was no picnic… but then again mine was an accelerated process"

"Nick is expecting us in New York at 0800 tomorrow."

Turning on the AN/PSC-5C sat Phone and called Kit Walker.

Two days later the old abandoned "S.H.I.E.L.D" building in Manhattan Nick Fury awaits the two best operatives he ever worked with Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff.

"You two posing as man and wife I never saw that coming" Nick said.

"Were not posing" Natasha quipped, "It's quite legal, and I've never been happer"

Nick raised his brow commenting, "You two are married… I don't like field agents to be married to each other"

Steve rounded on Nick stating firmly, "One we are not agents haven't been for quite some time… two if your recruiting it will be as freelancers and as husband and wife or we walk!"

A few hours later at ab undisclosed location Nick Fury reviews both Steve's and Natasha latest medical reports when something in the report stands out Natasha Romanoff is 6 weeks pregnant.

Then his thoughts drift back to the conversation he had with Natasha over the radio, for_ good reason Nick… I'm not protecting just myself anymore_

Nick started to write on a blank piece of paper "Was she telling me she is pregnant… was she telling me I have a child?"

_Maria would know!_

Picking up the Video Phone Nick called Maria Hill asking, "Maria… did Steve and Natasha have a child?"

"Nick, I don't work for you anymore… I am not accountable to you, ask them" Maria said, "If they did, their keeping it a secret for a reason."

"Nick" Said Maria, "Are you asking because you want to protect a child… or because you want a Ginny Pig to experiment on?"

Maria reads Nicks face and knew his mood saying sternly, "That's what I thought, consider this Nick, Steve signed up or the experiments a child if they exist did not"

Fixing her gaze on her former boss Maria red him the riot act "You'll tell them it's to protect the child, and then they the child will never see the light of day again"

"Hell you won't allow them to see their own child…Will you" said Maria accusingly.

Nick Fury was getting uncomfortably with the accusations because he knew there was at least a a small grain of truth in them, Maria was the only one who could read him the riot act and get away with it and he knew it.

"Nick there current location is secure…" Maria stated adamantly.

"How do you know that…" Nick asked.

Sighing Maria said, "Because I oversaw upgrading the security system personally, I was onsite the entire time…"

"It's set up to Civilian specs" Nick commented.

"No… I set it up as if it were a S.H.I.L.D base" Maria commented, "It belongs to Kit Walker and his family… you don't just show up"

"I see" Nick said in a curt tone.

Maria asked sarcastically, "Do you want The Phantom as an enemy?"

"No… I don't" Said Nick

Five hours later at the Walker Estate Nick Fury Arrived demanding to speak with Steve Rodger and his family.

"We don't have to tell you anything this is the embassy of Bangalla" Kit said in a strident tone, "Theirs this little thing called diplomatic immunity…"

Leveling his gaze on Nick Fury, Kit told him, "Everyone here is a citizen of Bangalla… as you take your authority from the United Nations you are subject to their rule of law"

Diana Palmer-Walker stepped forward saying calmly, "I am the Bangallan ambassador to the U.N…. What is your business here?"

"I am here to see Steve and Natasha Rodgers" Nick Said.

"Are you here to see Steve and Natasha… or their daughter…" Diana asked, "If you are I am afraid they left several hours ago… Sala took them where ever they wanted to go"

A Buxom raven haired beauty stepped forward

"Nick asked Sala, "Where did you take them?"

Sala looked at Nick Fury and said matter of factly, "I have been many things including a smuggler… I get paid very well not to ask… and not to tell"

In a husky voice Sala said, "Steve gave me a message for you"

"Oh… what was that" Nick asked.

"He said… I can take you to him… but you must be unconscious and blindfolded" Sala said offhandedly, "He knows why you want to meet his daughter… it's so you can extract the serum"

"It would seem as if I have no choice" Nick was about to whip out his phone to request a med team to join him when Sala said, "Just you Mr. Fury they like there anonymity… leave all your gear here and you will have to have you tracking device removed"


	12. Growing Up Is Hard To Do

2017 four years later and Sophia Rogers now age 9 was lying in bed when puberty fueled by Super Soldier Serum hit Sophia full force. Down the hallway in their own beds Natasha was woken from a dead sleep by her daughters agonizing screams. Natasha was down the hall in a flash holding her first born child in her arms she realized to things as she called out to her husband Steve, "Sophia… Steve she is burning up"

The look on Steve Rogers face told her "I was dreading this day"

James Steve's & Natasha's four year old son came walking into the room asking, M-ama is Sophia-"

Reaching up with her free hand Natasha gave James a one armed hug saying, "Were not sure"

Running to the only source of communication to the outside world the AN/PSC-5D Sat Phone calling the one person outside of Nick Fury he knew could help, Tony Stark.

"Tony… I need you to get to Alert Airbase in Canada, No questions asked" Steve said with an urgent undertone.

"Don't tell Nick where you're going" Steve said, "The day we talked about… its here."

Both Lady and Shadow got up and walked to Sophia's room. Lady although heavily laden with pups managed to get up on the bed dropping her head in both Sophia's and Natasha's collective laps.

After giving Natasha an affectionate nuzzle the jet black Artic Wolf Lay down right in the doorframe as if saying "I'll take first watch"

As Steve walked by Shadows ears shot straight up as did his hackles, a warning to anyone who approached letting them know, I will protect what's mine.

For his part Steve took a knee and said, "Good boy Shadow… Protect"

Shadow's tail shot straight up and his menacing yellow/orange eyes shot Steve a look that said, "I know how to protect" Then and Shadow let loose with a half snort/grunt as if to say "I've got this… I don't need you telling me how to protect my pack"

Three hours later Tony Stark burst into the cabin to see a pair of bright yellow, orange eyes moving toward him in the dark and an ever present loud growl.

Steve Rodgers followed by Pepper Potts walked in, lighting the central fire Steve said, "I did tell you to let me go in first"

"Shadow… they are friends" Steve called into the darkness. As the fire illuminated the room Tony could see a 175 pound dark grayish white wolf and Tony scrambled backwards as fast as his feet would move.

Steve lightly chuckled telling Tony, "Meet Lady's mate… Shadow"

Having made his way to Sophia's room Tony gave Sophia a once over saying, "I'm no doctor but I know enough about the Super Soldier Serum to speculate. Walking out of the bedroom Tony said in a somber tone, "Is there somewhere that we can talk?"

Having made their way to the kitchen Tony said, "By the looks of it Super Soldier Serum, has sped up her natural growth rate"

"What does that mean…" Natasha asked in a brittle voice.

"You would need to contact someone who specializes in child development to be sure, but she will go through puberty in half the time…" Tony said.

Hitting his cell phone Tony said, "Kristina… I have an interesting case for you"

Steve gave his wife Natasha a look. Braking out her encrypted cell phone Natasha said, "I need a black flight… no records, I will pay triple"

Steve went to pick up Sophia only to have her moan in pain, and then Lady did something she had never done before. Lady flattened her ears against her skull bore her teeth at Steve and let loose and angry growl. From the look in Lady's eyes Steve could tell she was not happy.

"YA ne pytayus' obidet' yeye ledi; my dolzhny vzyat' yeye s kem-to, kto mozhet pomoch' Sofii" Steve said to Lady.

I'm not trying to hurt her Lady; we need to take her to someone who can help Sophia

The she wolf went to block Steve's path and was quickly joined by Shadow her mate.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Natasha's comment saying offhandedly "When you get to New York come directly to Stark Tower ask for Dr. Kristina Johnson… She used to work for Nick Fury in medical on special projects"

Looking at how protective the two wolves were Steve said, "Natasha… better let Kit know we are bringing two wolves with us"


	13. Growing Up Is Hard To Do Pt2

As Natasha carried her daughter Sophia of the waiting aircraft she could feel her body wrench in pain as she carried her, Lady the white nine year old Arctic Wolf let out a yelp of concern as her mate shadow took a position opposite side of Natasha both wolves standing guard over the small child.

Natasha did her best to hide her own pain; the last thing she wanted was to see her daughter in pain a situation that was only made worse because she couldn't make it stop. The more Natasha thought about the angrier she got, her brows started to draw to a furrow and was all she could do not let her daughter see how angry she was.

With a breathy and brittle tone of voice Sophia said "Mama, make it stop… Make the pain stop!"

Those were the words that made Natasha Rogers heart break, all she could do was clutch Sophia close to her bosom and choke back tears. She could face down dozens upon dozens of terrorists and not feel a thing, but seeing her own daughter in pain brought Natasha Rogers to the brink of madness.

Steve Rogers walked up on the right side of Natasha with shadow between them, looking at Natasha Steve said, "If it takes my donating blood to solve this, I will"

Turning on a dime Steve faced them wiped away a tear from corner of Natasha's eye telling her, "We will make this right… Promise"

In a small voice Sophia asked, "Mommy okay?"

Steve brushed a wisp of her from his daughter's forehead telling Sophia, "No mother likes to see their daughter in pain… Sweetheart"

2 A.M. Two hours later at the at the Long Island estate that serves as the Bengalin embassy, Sophia Roberts is resting comfortably when Nick Fury arrived demanding to see Sophia. Looking up from her book Natasha said offhandedly, "Nick, if you can get past lady, shadow and Devil you're more than welcome to take your blood sample."

Looking at Natasha, Nick asked, "Who are they?"

It wasn't Natasha answered his question Steve who said in a silvery tone, "There are three full-grown wolves… Lady and shadow are mine; Devil is Kits, any questions!"

Nick Fury walked down the hall to Sophia's room thinking to himself_, they must be bluffing!_

No sooner had that thought occurred to him when Nick heard a chorus of three wolves growling at him, the first one was black and lay right across the door frame making it impossible to walk in without having to walk over him, the second one that Nick noticed was dark gray and laying right beside the bed, the third one was laying in the bed parallel to Sophia resting his head in Sophia's lap. All three of the wolves' ears were pointed straight up and on alert. The gray wolf lying by the bed suddenly changed his body position to its hind legs underneath it and shifted its body to a standing position and started to bear its teeth.

Kit Walker walked up behind Nick Fury telling him in calm and even tone, "So far only shadow is ready to attack, though I think Devil would get to you first. Before Devil and Lady take up the same posture I suggest you back away slowly."

Nick looked at Kit Walker rather indignantly as Kit told him, "They know you're not a friend Nick…"

As the two men walk back down the hallway and down the stairs to the main room Kit told Nick somberly, "Not even The Phantom could fight off three angry wolves defending a pack member."

Nick Fury's brow shot up as he said, "I didn't see a fourth wolf"

Shaking his head in disbelief Kit said in a silvery tone, "Mr. Fury… the white… has grown up with Sophia they would sleep in the same bed as a baby and cub, and the gray Sophia used as a bed/pillow more than once"

As Nick Fury made his way out to the living room, his cell phone suddenly went off, "Hello?"

Nick Fury's face went blanched pale white, not an easy thing for a black man to do

In a choked tone of voice Nick said, "But the Serum"

"Yes Ma'am… Sophia Rodgers is not to be touched" Nick said.

Nick Fury looked at Steve & Natasha saying, "It would seem Margaret Carter has interceded on your behalf…"

"Nick" Said Steve, "I've seen Lady and Shadow defend Sophia, against rouge wolf and Polar Bear alike she is part of their pack"

Three hours later Sophia walked past the three wolf guards across the hall to her parent's room, and she was tugging at her pajamas saying softly "Mama… doesn't fit."

Natasha's eye's shot open asking in a half whisper, "What doesn't fit"

"P.J's… don't fit…" Sophia cried, "Hurting me"

Walking to the desk she opened the drawer and Natasha found a pair of scissors and cut the top away. Giving her daughter a quick once over Natasha realized in a matter of hours Sophia had transitioned into second stage breast development thinking _I can see why she was in pain_

"Want to cuddle mama" Sophia said hopefully.

Taking her daughters hand Natasha & Sophia hopped into a queen-sized bed. Sophia quickly fell asleep resting her head against the natural pillow of her mother's breast, Lady curled up around Natasha feet.

0800 the next morning Steve woke up and rolled over to give his wife a kiss to find that she wasn't there, walking across the hall he sees his two favorite people resting comfortably, at some point in the night both Shadow and Devil had formed a perimeter around the bed itself.

Turning to face the door Natasha "We will be down shorty Steve… Steve… someone need a training bra"

Steve turned slightly crimson saying softly, "I thought that was still a ways off"

"So did I, however when I have to cut my daughters nightgown off because it's too tight" Natasha said pointedly.


End file.
